


Regret

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Deep down inside she knows that nothing has really changed.





	Regret

After all of her new found friends from the Underground have left, and she’s lying alone in the dark, Sarah feels as if she’s being consumed by regret. She can’t help but think of what could have happened if she had forgotten the words, or even not said them. Her experiences in the Labyrinth have changed her, yet deep down inside she knows that nothing has really changed. 

On Monday, she’ll return to school where she will still be an outsider without any friends. As the minutes slowly fade into hours and the house is quiet as her family sleeps while she toss and turns, Sarah can’t help but wonder what would have happened if she had done things differently. 

She knows that she’s done the right thing by saving Toby and denying the Goblin King his dark desires, but she’s left feeling bitter and hollow. She knows that she will always wonder about the what ifs. What would have happened had she taken Jareth’s hand when he offered it? Or even earlier, if she had allowed his words to seduce her in her ball gown when he attempted to deceive her? Or if she had remained tongue-tied when it came time to choose the fairy tale he offered or the cold and lonely reality she lives in now? 

Sarah sighs as she turns over and punches her pillow a few times. Nothing has changed on the surface, but on the inside it seems as if everything has. 

**END**


End file.
